Compartmentalized file boxes enjoy a wide variety of uses. Commercially these boxes may be used by banks and similar institutions as money order filing boxes, sorting and filing boxes for cancelled checks and other like uses. For private purposes these boxes are useful for tax records, household bills, important papers, recipes and the like. Boxes for these purposes now known in the art include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,039 issued to Saizelet on May 6, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,821 issued to Lambert et al on Sept. 30, 1975.
Irrespective of the purpose of the box, it is desirable that it be sturdy, long wearing and attractive in appearance. The compartmentalized filing box herein disclosed is useful for the above described purposes and satisfies the noted criteria. Moreover, while the box herein disclosed may be used for general purposes, it is particularly useful as a working box for bank personnel and the like who dispense travellers checks. This use is occasioned by the current procedure for marketing travellers checks which involves prepackaging the checks in precounted security packaged amounts, whereby handling of individual checks is eliminated and the checks are dispensed with accuracy and efficiency.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a sturdy, long lasting and attractive compartmentalized file box which is adaptable to a wide variety of uses, and is particularly adaptable as a working file box for dispensing prepackaged, precounted travellers checks and the like.